


七天X爱观察 Day4

by mayuyoo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuyoo/pseuds/mayuyoo





	七天X爱观察 Day4

詹姆斯从小喜欢吃甜的。  
他不喜欢早起，尤其是假期的早上，但起床气在用到橘子味的牙膏时就轻易消散了。等到他吃完早餐、换上新买的小皮鞋准备出发，詹姆斯已经变得非常快乐。他在门口碰到了史蒂夫，“史蒂薇！”他这样挥舞着右手喊道。史蒂夫问他要去哪儿，他说去老火车站，那里前段时间刚刚翻新过，修了一座漂亮的站前广场，他和朋友们约好了在那见。  
“你来吗？”  
詹姆斯摸着头顶和小皮鞋一起买来的新帽子，这是一顶蓝色的小海军帽。为了和帽子相配，他还在胸前系了一条崭新的蓝色波点小飘带。帽子搓在指尖中是粗粝的亚麻质感。  
史蒂夫夸他的帽子不错。  
“你来吗？”詹姆斯又问了一遍。

来。史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫骑车带他去。他横坐在前杆上，史蒂夫把他圈在怀里……不，他跨坐在后座上。他扶着自行车的坐垫，早晨的阳光刚好，他往上看，史蒂夫的金发快要和耀眼的阳光融到一处，两旁的旧街道飞速后撤着，史蒂夫脚下越蹬越快，街道上空无一人，后轮下滚进一颗小石子，有一瞬间詹姆斯简直要被颠离了后座。慢一点！他不安地喊，史蒂夫没有听见，他抬起头，阳光越来越刺眼，他快要看不清史蒂夫了，史蒂薇！他一边喊一边惊慌地往前抱他的腰，詹姆斯扑了个空——自行车上只有他一个人。

他摔了下去。

*** ***

“你想喝点水吗？”史蒂夫带着沙哑的鼻音，用鼻尖拱了拱他的脸。詹姆斯没有出声，对方于是在黑暗中将他搂得更紧一些，大腿伸在他的双腿之间，而他的腿正耍赖似的高高架在史蒂夫的腰上，勾紧了他的背。两个人乱七八糟地抱在毯子里，胸膛抵着胸膛，挤得他快要窒息了。  
但又觉得很安心。

“你要喝点巧克力吗？”史蒂夫又问了一遍。詹姆斯笑了起来，鼻息喷在史蒂夫裸露的肩窝上，他低头在詹姆斯的下巴上咬了一口。“我不喝，”詹姆斯一边躲他一边说，“下次我要告诉丹佛女士，你引诱我半夜喝巧克力。”  
“医生有名字。”

“是，丹佛女士不仅有名字，她还有小名，你能把它们也记得清清楚楚。”  
史蒂夫稍微往前一凑就吻到了他。两个人放松地靠在一起慢慢亲吻，史蒂夫的手摸进詹姆斯的背心，安抚他的后背。詹姆斯嘴里发出一点细微的声音，浅浅地吻他，两个人分开一点，亲昵地鼻尖碰着鼻尖，詹姆斯伸出舌尖去舔史蒂夫湿润的嘴唇，舔到他的下巴有一些扎人，又重新把舌头伸进史蒂夫柔软的口腔里。  
“我好爱你。”詹姆斯小声说，他太喜欢和对方窝在被子里小声说话了，他喜欢全世界只有他们两个人。  
史蒂夫又含住了他的嘴唇，“我也爱你。”他永远不会忘记给他回应。  
他在黑暗里睁着眼睛，没有焦距地看了半天，发现对方也睁着眼睛，然后詹姆斯又笑了起来，笑得连接吻都无法进行下去。史蒂夫也低声笑了，詹姆斯用脚后跟敲他的背：“你看我干什么？”  
“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”  
“你真幼稚。”  
史蒂夫翻过身来，一手扶着他挂在自己腰上的腿，让他挂牢一点。然后伸手从他枕边摸到了套子和润滑剂。两个人就这样贴在一起，裹在被子里蹭掉了彼此的内裤，给詹姆斯做了润滑、帮史蒂夫戴上了保险套。过程中二人都没有再说话，只有压抑的气息和被子中隐约传来的声响。他们互相感到对方在刻意压制着声音，这反而让彼此都更加兴奋，詹姆斯把由于毫无缝隙的贴合而同样沾染在史蒂夫下体上的黏腻液体抹得到处都是，他一手帮对方戴保险套，然后就没有离开过那个地方，另一只手着迷地一寸一寸抚摸过史蒂夫的肌理纹络清晰的腹股沟，史蒂夫的耻毛浓密，被他打湿了弄得一团糟。  
他有一搭没一搭地摸着史蒂夫粗壮勃起的器官，把它贴在自己的小腹和性器上。黏腻的水声听在耳朵里格外清晰，他不知道史蒂夫已经钻了几根手指在自己的身体里，他只知道他已经被打开到能尝试接纳性交的程度，因为对方的手指已经可以模拟性交一般毫无阻碍地抽插他，每一次的水声都比前一次更响。他忍不住把屁股往上抬了抬，主动迎合了节奏，对方立刻在下一次插入时将手指绷直了紧紧插到了底，并且在那停着，微微曲起指关节搔了搔他紧致的内壁。詹姆斯甚至能感到自己身体里面在不受控制地蠕动着，讨好着去吸附对方的手指，好给他带来更多的欢愉和刺激。他咽了下口水，双手傻傻握着对方的性器，搭在自己的小腹上。“小鹿，”他听到史蒂夫用沙哑低沉的嗓音撩拨他，“你是为了我变得这么湿了吗？嗯？宝贝。”他感到有力的手指故意搅动着，每次插入时手掌都在他的股沟间拍出被子都盖不住的响声。

“你变得好湿。都是因为我，是吗？”

詹姆斯想说那是因为你差不多倒空了一半润滑剂。原本冰凉的润滑剂在他们身上被磨得发烫。醒醒吧，造物主从来没想让两个男人能结合，哪里都不是准备让你进去的地方。  
但是他的屁股自己往下动着、他同样潮湿的声音一定要回答史蒂夫：“是。都是因为你，我才变得……这么湿。”  
光是这样说，他就忍不住要射了。但他永远都无法不去给他回应。

“好孩子。”

史蒂夫吻他，然后他们抱在一起做爱。那之后的两个小时里，他们一直重复着这样的过程，做累了就接吻，等到其中一方先忍不住就继续做爱。天快亮时詹姆斯反而困了起来，最后一次史蒂夫动得很温柔，从后面抱着他，他侧躺着，酸涩的腿根也得到了休息。史蒂夫连膝盖都要弯起来契合进他的膝窝，完全覆盖了他整个身体，手绕过他的身前，手心垫在他的脸颊下，两个人汗津津地黏在一起，好像稍微分开一点皮肤都会有撕拉的疼痛。詹姆斯抱着史蒂夫的胳膊，他们的腰缓缓摆着相同的频率，史蒂夫象征情欲的器官扎根在他的体内深处，只为了取悦他也只能由他来取悦，这让他在生理和心理上都得到了极致的满足。他在昏昏沉沉中经历了一次的干性高潮，幻想着他们真的是两棵根茎抵死纠缠的树，每条经脉之间都打着死扣，再过几十年就连躯干都生长到一起。他枕着史蒂夫的手心睡着了。

*** ***

詹姆斯从小喜欢吃甜的。  
他不喜欢早起，尤其是假期的早上，但起床气在用到橘子味的牙膏时就轻易消散了。等到他吃完早餐、换上新买的小皮鞋准备出发，詹姆斯已经变得非常快乐。他在门口碰到了史蒂夫，“史蒂薇！”他这样挥舞着右手喊道。史蒂夫问他要去哪儿，他说去老火车站，那里前段时间刚刚翻新过，修了一座漂亮的站前广场，他和朋友们约好了在那见。

“你来吗？”

詹姆斯摸着自己的小帽子，帽子是亚麻的质感，胸前是蓝色的波点飘带，史蒂夫说来，他骑着车带他去，他坐在后座上，飞速略过的空街道，刺眼的阳光，金色的头发——  
“史蒂薇！”

*** ***

詹姆斯猛地掀开眼。  
卧室的窗帘是打开的，夏日阳光汹涌地穿过铁艺的落地窗灌进屋里，史蒂夫在通过这种方式告诉他该起床了。他的拖鞋整齐摆在床下，詹姆斯走去房里的浴室，口杯里接好了水，电动牙刷已经换过了刷头横在上面，挤着一小块薄荷绿的牙膏。  
他们连牙刷柄都共用一支。甚至詹姆斯自己刷牙时都在想，这也太肉麻了。

他出去时史蒂夫正把早餐端上桌，桌上开着平板电脑。詹姆斯心里在喊“糟糕”，他不仅忘了做早餐，连这件事都忘得一干二净，过去的一天实在是像有两百个小时那么长。  
詹姆斯想到几年前他和史蒂夫去欧洲旅游，在酒店大厅里看到了一盆昂贵的水生植物，wasserfeder，他听到的好像是这个词，水之羽。那时他就坚持要在家里养一盆，史蒂夫不同意，他就趁对方忙于工作偷偷弄了一盆藏在阳台角落，但照料这一小簇粉色花朵的任务最终还是落在史蒂夫的头上——他在阳台发现它时水都已经臭了。现在那盆花被养在客厅里，史蒂夫给它换了一个透明的玻璃水缸，里面还栽了一点浮萍。

詹姆斯看了一眼平板，有人冲他说早上好。詹姆斯毫不吝啬地笑着冲他们打招呼，屏幕上映着他巨大的笑脸。然后他转身抱了抱他的丈夫，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”史蒂夫说，“不过为什么？”  
“为了这个。”詹姆斯叉了一口奶油炒蛋吃起来，陶醉地迷了下眼。他的炒蛋里加了更多的鲜奶油和黄油，而史蒂夫正往自己的那份里撒双倍的胡椒。詹姆斯突然觉得很快乐，他举起自己的牛奶杯，冲史蒂夫喊道：”Cheers!”  
史蒂夫拿起马克杯和他碰了一下。詹姆斯喝了一大口牛奶，他这才发现自己好像渴了很久，又咕嘟咕嘟灌下几口，嘴周一圈整齐的奶渍，被他用舌尖灵活地舔干净。他的眼睛下意识瞄了一眼对面，史蒂夫曾说他的吃相就像只小狗，那之后他真的注意了很多，但偶尔还是会忘记，尤其是吃到爱吃的食物时，而他爱吃的东西实在是太多了。

对方正低着头切盘子里的炸薯饼。他搞不懂为什么薯饼也要切成四等分用叉子送进嘴里，不然手指是干吗的？

詹姆斯打算用手抓薯饼吃。他先是有些犹豫地看了一眼对面，然后试探地用两根手指挑起薯饼的边缘，拈起一个角。但薯饼太嫩了，那一小块被他揪了下来，詹姆斯僵了僵，讪讪把那一小块薯饼放进嘴里，嘬了嘬自己的手指。  
史蒂夫无奈地望着他，“宝贝儿。你在做什么？”  
“我没干什么……”詹姆斯被平板吸引了注意力，史蒂夫也看了过去，直播屏上正飞速地划过字幕，闪到让他们都无法忽视的地步：

“你们真的已经结婚五年了吗？！”  
“尼玛这是真实存在的人类和爱情吗，怀疑AI作秀，举报了”  
“啊啊啊啊啊我等不及要看节目了！到底什么时候才出？？”  
“姐妹们关注xxxxxxx进后援会。”  
“❤❤妈❤❤妈❤❤爱❤❤你❤❤”  
“问节目的抬头看，号是官方的”  
“F##%^我晕了”  
“嘿！我昨天看到你们了！在警局门口。当时怎么了？”  
“姐妹们关注xxxxxxx进后援会。”  
“是你们吧？他穿着卡其的沙滩裤！”  
“刚有人在说什么？”  
“我去看简介了，W@#￥#节目和内容严重不符，举报了”  
“hahahahaha我昨晚吃的也是薯饼，我就用手吃。”  
“我他妈到底为什么看这个节目。”  
“姐妹们关注xxxxxxx进后援会。”  
“不要刷屏啊！”  
Xxxx被系统禁言30分钟。  
……

詹姆斯费劲地往前凑，“什、什么？慢一点……对我们结婚五年了……呃，谢谢？后、后援会？”他茫然地转头看史蒂夫，对方和他耳语道：“别看我。你的‘妈妈’就够吓我一跳了，之前我还以为你告诉你妈妈来看这个。”  
“！”詹姆斯的眼睛一旦瞪起来就圆圆的，“怎么可能！”  
“我知道，因为来了很多‘你妈妈’。”  
“闭嘴。我来看看……”  
詹姆斯气哼哼地扭头回去看屏幕，但他的表情立刻变得僵硬，等史蒂夫发现他看到了什么时已经迟了，詹姆斯的脸色煞白，“我，我没有……”

“昨天在警局的不是你们吗？”  
“我绝对没有认错。你穿着卡其色的沙滩裤。”  
“你真可爱！”

史蒂夫抓起了平板，他弯着眼睛假笑了一下，“差不多一个小时了，明天见。”他克制自己别把那块板子扔在地上，只是把它关机后塞在沙发垫下面。詹姆斯赤脚跑进了房里，史蒂夫从地上捡了他的拖鞋，卧室里空无一人，他像个木桩似的杵在门口，在心里默默掐秒，在数到二十九的时候立刻跨到衣柜前面，他敲了敲柜门：“詹姆斯？”

“小鹿仔？”

又过了五秒。“亲爱的，”史蒂夫做了两次深呼吸：“开门好吗？”  
里面依旧没有回应。史蒂夫没有办法，“詹姆斯，我要关掉衣柜的灯了。”他把手放在一边的按钮上——这是他在装修时特地要求安装在外面的，而詹姆斯也没有异议。

“一，你知道我不会说谎的。二——”  
“三。”

史蒂夫摁灭了灯。与此同时他就被往外推开的柜门“砰”地在脸上撞出一声巨响，撞得他差点吐了出来。但他连一点犹豫都没有，往空隙里扑了进去，在抱住缩成一团的詹姆斯时他觉得自己也要疯了，史蒂夫努力让自己镇定下来，但他听到自己的声音和詹姆斯的身体一样发着抖：“我们去看医生。现在就去。不会有事的，你跟我在一起。”  
“好吗？小鹿仔，别怕。”史蒂夫听到自己有点咬牙切齿，这让他听起来甚至有一些凶狠：“你永远跟我在一起。”

早上好，史蒂薇。  
我到火车站去。  
亚麻的帽子。  
骑自行车去。  
我的帽子呢？  
到火车站去。  
史蒂薇？  
太快了。  
早上好史蒂薇。

到火车站去。

“……你流鼻血了？”

詹姆斯从自言自语中回过神来，他抬起涕泗横流的脸，迟钝地摸了摸史蒂夫的脸，史蒂薇？你为什么流鼻血了？  
史蒂夫压着自己的鼻根，侧过头在肩膀上胡乱擦着鼻子和眼角，闷闷地说：“没有。”  
詹姆斯不再嘟哝了。史蒂夫把他摁在怀里，张嘴发现自己的喉咙才像大哭过一场似的，火烧火燎的哽着他。他清了半天喉咙，“詹姆斯，”他沙哑地重复道，“我们去看医生，现在就去。”  
詹姆斯靠在他的肩窝里吸鼻子，他点了点头，“好的。”他小声说，“我生病了。”

史蒂夫靠在衣柜里，怀里坐着他的小鹿仔。有时候他想着干脆把门关上，他俩一起被关在这算了。他用手抹掉詹姆斯的眼泪，詹姆斯安静地闭着眼，在他的袖子上擤掉鼻涕，哭累了靠在他的肩窝里歇会。  
史蒂夫偏过头，嘴唇碰在他的额角上，手上有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背。他苦笑了一下，“要是你看牙医也这么乖就好了。”  
“我会很乖，”詹姆斯立刻回答道，“下次我自己去。不，没有下次了，我会用薄荷牙膏，我不吃甜的——”  
“嘘。”史蒂夫恨不得一拳打断自己的牙，“我说错了。你一直都很乖，我爱你，小鹿仔，我永远和你在一起，别想离开我。”  
“我不会离开你，永远不。”詹姆斯又往他怀里缩了缩。

*** ***

詹姆斯从小喜欢吃甜的。  
他那天早起了。他用了薄荷味的牙膏。他穿着波点小红裙，黑色的皮鞋是新买的。  
他戴着一顶新帽子……不，他戴着一顶旧帽子。那是一顶旧草帽。因为阳光太刺眼了，他看不见。  
史蒂薇！  
他在门口碰到了史蒂薇。他们一起到火车站去。

那一天下着雨。  
詹姆斯从来没见过这么大的雨，天空划过的惊雷像是能把大地劈成两瓣。  
快回屋！他冲史蒂薇挥舞着右手，不要淋雨！  
我要到火车站去。

火车站。  
他的终点永远在那里。

“不要着急孩子，你做得非常棒。”治疗师一向待他很好，他们到的时候已经过了下午茶，正卡在即将晚饭的当口。但她接到史蒂夫的电话时就为他们预留了足够的时间，甚至让他从铁盒里拿她自制的巧克力吃，詹姆斯有些愧疚这两年没有来见过她。

治疗师拉开窗帘，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，从高层往外看整个城市都萦绕着灰色的雨雾，她将昏暗的壁灯关上，打开了明亮的顶灯。詹姆斯闻到了清新的水气，他看了一眼陪在旁边的丈夫，带着歉疚的眼神足以让对方心疼起来，史蒂夫旁若无人地在他嘴角亲了好几下。  
他牵着詹姆斯的手，“如果你觉得不舒服我们就回家去。或者你想吃点什么吗？我也可以带你再去欧洲玩一趟。我们去淡季的国家公园，或者我们直接搬到加拿大去，找一个没有人的地方——”  
他说起来就没完没了。詹姆斯忘了咀嚼腮帮里的巧克力，瞠目结舌地看着他，最终求救地转向治疗师。  
“嘿。”治疗师好笑地敲了敲桌子，“不要打扰我和小朋友叙旧。”  
史蒂夫完全没有退让，他握紧了詹姆斯的手，“我是认真的，我可以照顾好他。”  
“我没有怀疑你，放松点，”治疗师指了指自己的额心，“你做得也很好，罗杰斯先生。但你不能整天在家看着他。”  
“我能。”  
“我换一种说法，没必要把他放在家里，这样对他不好。别把他当成病人，他只是有一点焦虑，你在额头上打个结也帮不上什么忙。”

詹姆斯在吞咽巧克力时喉咙里发出了紧张的声音，他看了一眼自己的丈夫，本来准备放进嘴里舔一下的手指转道从茶几上抽了一张纸巾，两根手指捻了捻。史蒂夫立刻松开了眉头，冲他笑了一下。  
詹姆斯被他那张苦大仇深的脸上硬是挤出的笑容逗乐了。  
治疗师也笑了，她冲詹姆斯点点头，“你真幸运。”  
“是我很幸运。”史蒂夫又抢着说。  
詹姆斯捏了捏他的手指，“别老占用我的诊疗时间。”  
“这不是诊疗。”治疗师说道，她摘掉了自己的铭牌：“你可以像以前一样喊我珍妮阿姨。”  
“这是老朋友之间的叙旧。”她强调道，“你可以收起银行卡和说教了罗杰斯，这是我和小罗杰斯之间的事。”  
史蒂夫被噎了一下，这很少发生，詹姆斯偷笑起来。“好吧，珍妮阿姨。”他从八岁开始就对这个称呼相当熟悉了，改口很容易。  
“你现在是个成熟的小伙子了，”治疗师说，“我们该聊点和以前不一样的。”  
詹姆斯点点头。而史蒂夫却收紧了手，詹姆斯转头看他，史蒂夫没有与他对视，只是将手攥得更紧了。  
他发现治疗师也在观察史蒂夫。而片刻后他们似乎在史蒂夫的沉默中达成了某种共识，在詹姆斯察觉出什么之前，治疗师开口问道：“詹姆斯。”

“什么，珍妮阿姨？”  
“你为什么回想那天早上？”  
“我并不想……但是我忍不住。”  
“这没关系，大部分人对糟糕的经历都会印象更深，这是因为他们迫切地想要去更改已经发生过的事，人之常情。”  
“那么你为什么喊史蒂薇呢？我是说，你明明知道史蒂夫的正确发音。”  
“为什么……？”

詹姆斯转头看了眼他的丈夫，史蒂夫温和地回望他。詹姆斯想起什么了，他抱歉地问道：“我又说梦话了？吓到你了？”  
“你什么时候在梦里叫别人的名字才会吓到我。”史蒂夫开了个玩笑，“你知道我随时都为你心跳加速，只是下次不要突然喊起来，换个方式更好。”  
“天哪，我好爱你噢。”詹姆斯皱起鼻子拱了拱他的肩头。  
“嘿！”诊疗师又敲起了桌子。  
“咳。”詹姆斯仔细想了想，“因为我刚认识史蒂夫的时候正在换牙？所以小时候有一段时间我都这样叫他。”

“你几岁开始换牙？”  
“十岁。我妈说我换牙很迟——”

詹姆斯呆了一下。  
他看着诊疗师，对方平静地看着他，他又看向史蒂夫，他的丈夫有一双迷人的蓝眼睛，蔚蓝清澈得像冬日里一望无际的晴空。“我有一点录音，你可以听听看。”治疗师深吸了一口气打断他们的对视，把准备在旁边的磁带塞进旧式录音机里，詹姆斯不知道有多少年没见过这种东西了。

……

“……我觉得好冷。”  
詹姆斯抖了一下。  
录音机里传来被干扰过的稚嫩童声。录得不太清晰，周围很嘈杂。

“他问火车站怎么走。”

“我觉得好冷……”

录音很短。  
没有人说话。史蒂夫和治疗师看着詹姆斯，而詹姆斯望着录音机发呆。“那是我的声音，”他嘀咕道，“我不记得了。”  
治疗师冲史蒂夫点头。“那确实是你的声音，”史蒂夫迟疑地说，“那是在警局录的，当时的没有很好的设备，只留下了这个。那是你被……找回来的时候。我们，都认为那个时候你的记忆才应该最接近真相。”  
“所以真相是什么？”詹姆斯突然觉得很烦躁，“我不舒服了，我们现在回家吧。”史蒂夫却按住了他的手。  
“小鹿，”他艰难地说，“你要相信我，如果有什么别的更好的选择我们也可以尝试，但现在这是最好的方法。”  
詹姆斯一把甩开他。史蒂夫抬手抓住他的肩膀，“听着，你得坚强一点，我也是。好吗？我们一起面对。”  
史蒂夫几乎在恳求他，詹姆斯脑子里的杂草疯长，他现在只想摔碎点什么再把自己也摔在地上，最好把脖子上那颗重得像铅一样的脑袋摔个粉碎，但他强迫自己黏在沙发上，牙齿“咯咯”打颤，他又开始淌冷汗了，“好吧。”他说，“好吧，我答应你要乖一点儿。”  
史蒂夫疲惫地抹了把脸，晃了晃他的手感激道：“谢谢。”

“珍妮阿姨。”詹姆斯转过头，虽然他们都觉得由史蒂夫来告诉他最好，但他实在不想再看到对方痛苦的样子了。  
治疗师在观察他们。“詹姆斯，你知道的，我们做的一切都是为了将来，而不是为了沉浸在无法扭转的过去。我从你十岁就认识你，你知道自己不是一个软弱的人。”  
那应该是你十岁时的冬天，你去两条街外送报纸后没有回家。整个区的人都在找你，三天后的清晨你被人发现在街头的垃圾桶里，有人报了警，留下了这个录音。你回家后不再开口说话，很快就开始接受诊疗，你是我见过最坚强乐观的孩子，没有什么能将你击垮。但你当时太小了，我们得找个方法帮你。

因为你出现了退行的征兆。你才十岁，詹姆斯，两天内你就退行到了三岁的水平，如果再退行下去，后期的沟通会非常困难，我们担心你会产生不可逆的退行。我们尝试对你的记忆进行了一些整合和重塑，直到你能面对它，而现在告诉你这些，是因为你已经足够坚强了，对吗？还有一个原因，詹姆斯，你的退行没有完全停止。每一次应激都会给你带来一些伤害，我们认为现在是时候采取一些积极的措施了。初步推测你目前的退行在4-10年，精神水平大概在17岁到23岁间，明天我们再做一个更详细的检查好吗？

“我们可以不告诉你。”史蒂夫说，“我可以照顾你，我可以把你照顾得很好。但你有知情权，你也有选择的权利。”  
詹姆斯靠在他身上，感觉快要虚脱了。但史蒂夫坚持要说下去：“保守治疗似乎没有效果了，小鹿仔。”  
詹姆斯感觉自己难受得像在发烧，“我发烧了。”他抱怨道。史蒂夫摸了摸他的额头，凉津津的。他弹了他一下。

“那好吧，那就积极措施吧，”詹姆斯扯起嘴角冲治疗师笑了一下：“谢谢你，珍妮阿姨，虽然你骗我说这不是诊疗。还有，”他揪了一把史蒂夫的络腮胡，“你马上就要有一个三十岁的丈夫，或者三岁的。”  
“三百岁我也爱你。”  
詹姆斯又被对方严肃的表情逗乐了。他笑得眼泪都快出来了，“我希望治好以后我能不要像个青少年似的整天傻乐，也能戒掉橘子味的牙膏和甜食。”

“别给你的傻气找借口。”史蒂夫又弹了弹他的额头。


End file.
